Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to porous ceramic particles, and more particularly relates to porous ceramic particles suitable for achieving a reduction in the thermal conductivity of a component material containing the porous ceramic particles.
Background Art
As a filler that is filled in a heat insulating material or a film, compositions and hollow particles and the like have been described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-155946, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-010903, and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-064945.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-155946 describes a curable organopolysiloxane composition, which is capable of forming a porous organopolysiloxane cured product having low thermal conductivity.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-010903 describes the formation of a film having low thermal conductivity, by using a coating material in which hollow particles with low thermal conductivity are used.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-064945 discloses a method in which additive particles are adsorbed on surfaces of base particles by an electrostatic interaction, thereby producing nanocoated composite particles, and further manufacturing a composite material through an ordinary powder metallurgy process by use of the composite particles.